Solve the equation. $0.3b =0.9$ $b=$
Answer: Let's divide to get $b$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 0.3b &=0.9 \\ \\ \dfrac{0.3b}{{0.3}} &= \dfrac{0.9}{{0.3}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {0.3} \text{ to get } b \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{\cancel{0.3}b}{\cancel{{0.3}}} &= \dfrac{0.9}{{0.3}} \\ \\ b &= \dfrac{0.9}{{0.3}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $b={3}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 0.3b &=0.9 \\\\ 0.3\cdot3 &\stackrel{?}{=} 0.9 \\\\ 0.9 &= 0.9 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$